Wired Life
by xDistortedxLunarxRainbowx
Summary: Faint sparkly blue wires connect one person to another. They look beautiful,almost like silk threads. Could they be the chains also known as "fate"?


Faint sparkly blue wires connect one person to another.

They look beautiful, almost like silk threads.

Hito kara hito e to tsunagaru

awaku seiran ni kagayaku Wire

Totemo kirei de marude kinu no ito

Wired Life

Ever since they were little, when his older twin brother was unable, she was always there by his side to protect him. She would treat his wounds when he got hurt. Yukio always looked up to her, though they were the same age. She would always be there for him. Since then, Yukio felt that he wanted, he longed to protect her. He wasn't able to back then, but now that he's an Exorcist, he believed that he was able to. Not only did he want to protect her, he felt as though only the two of them shared a strange connection; a connection that he could not explain. He felt like there was an invisible wire that bounded the two of them together. He couldn't break hold from its tight grasp, thought he felt like he didn't want to...

Yukio's lips married a warm small smile as his eyes gazed into Akemi's red orbs, which couldn't help, but gleam with excitement. Their owner Akemi was extremely ecstatic, though she hid it well behind the serious expression on her face. The both of them were on a mission to exterminate a demon, who has the ability to possess any living organism, preferably a human, and use its body as a vessel. Though she was only an Esquire exorcist and that level weren't allowed to go on missions such as this, she insisted. Just like his brother Rin, Akemi was persistent and hard headed. He didn't want to admit it, but that's a quality Yukio admired about her. She had such fierce determination that she was willing to do anything to achieve her dream.

Yukio, Akemi and the other exorcists readied there defenses as they felt an ominous presence drawing near. A light wind whipped by blowing a group of brown leaves in its current. Yukio watched as Akemi grabbed the handle of her sword that was sheathed to her back. She pulled the blade out from its scabbard and held it in front of her with both of her hands. Yukio did the same and took out both of his pistols. He silently waited for the demon to appear; his eyes glanced all round his surroundings. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something didn't seem right when the demon didn't reveal itself. Soon after, he grew worried and more alert.

Akemi who stood beside him Yukio, started to tremble vigorously. She lost the grip of her sword, making it fall to the ground. Yukio stepped back from her and pointed both of his guns at her. A low, but furious growl escaped through his lips as bright crimson flames engulfed her entire body. Large fangs grew out of her mouth, her ears turned pointy as they increased in length and a long black tail, identical to Rin's, grew from behind her.

"Back away!" Yukio warned the other exorcists.

"The demon is now taking over Fumiko-san's body!" He added.

The other exorcists nodded together as they stared at Akemi worriedly.

Akemi then cried out angrily towards the sky. She then started to look around, making the other exorcists take a couple steps back. She spotted Yukio and charged at him with blinding speed. Without hesitation, Yukio pulled the trigger to both of his guns, firing at Akemi. Akemi dodged all the bullets being fired at her, still charging at Yukio. Yukio didn't stop shooting at her. Wherever she moved, he aimed his gun at Akemi disappeared in an instant, making Yuki's ocean blue eyes widen. He searched for her quickly, looking from side to side. Akemi appeared behind him and slashed his back with her right talons. Yukio cried out in pain and kneeled down on his left leg for support. The others ran towards him screaming "Okumura-san!" Yukio shook his head from side to side.

"Stay back!" He demanded them.

They stopped in their tracks, giving him a worried expression. Yukio bit his bottom lip trying to suppress the pain in his back. Akemi sent another attack to his back, nonstop. She laughed out maliciously when she heard Yukio cry out with every lashing, but was forced back when his body spewed blue flames. She groaned as she covered her eyes with her arm. Yukio slowly stood up, his back facing her. The other exorcists were caught by surprise, so they stepped further away from him. Akemi dropped her arm and stared wide eyed at Yukio.

"Those blue flames! You bear the blue flames of Satan! You're our Lord's son!"

Akemi stepped away from him, slightly frightened. Yukio turned around and faced the demon possessed Akemi.

"Young master...!" She said to him, stepping back more.

Yukio took one step closer to her. With one swift movement, he had Akemi pinned down to the ground with him sitting on top of her, pointing his gun to her chest. Akemi's lips curved up into a smirk.

"_You wouldn't dare shoot me, while I still remained in this woman's body, now would you?_" Akemi asked him in a deep monotone voice.

Yukio hesitated a bit. The demon was right. He would end up hurting Akemi, while trying to kill the demon. He lowered his gun down. Akemi's smirk widened. She pushed him off her and stood up onto her feet. Large black bat wings ascended from her back. Akemi then flew up into the sky and hovered over Yukio, chuckling. Yukio stood up with his head held down. He ended out the bullets he had in his guns and replaced them with different ones. He pointed the both of them at Akemi after reloading them. He didn't want to harm Akemi, but that was a risk he was going to have to take if he wanted to rescue Akemi from the demon's grasp. Akemi cocked her head to the side, confused as she stared down at Yukio. Both of Yukio's index fingers rested on the trigger of each gun. He hesitated again, but pulled both triggers at the same time, firing two bullets at her. One was aimed at her leg, while the other was aimed a couple of inches away from her heart. The demon cried out as he got shot. He uncontrolled Akemi by letting her unconscious body descend from his grasp. Yukio quickly caught her and held Akemi in his arms, still aiming his guns at the demon. His eyes glared daggers at him. He didn't hesitate to fire at him numerously. The demon cried out again as fell to the ground.

"_I can't believe...you shot her..."_He mumbled shocked.

Soon after, he disintegrated and disappeared. Yukio sheathed both if his guns back and focused on Akemi again. The bullets he used weren't harmful to humans, only to demons. So, Akemi wasn't affected by them at all.

During the battle, Yukio realized one thing. He realized he had developed feelings for his student. Could the invisible wire he felt had bounded them together, perhaps be the chains also known as fate?

Could they be the chainsalso known as "fate"?

Kore ga unmei to iu kusari na no ka

Wired Life

Meisa Kuroki


End file.
